Frappé par un thoron
by Lucachu
Summary: Chrom, Lissa et Frederick entament des négociations avec un mercenaire dans une taverne. Tout se passe bien jusqu'à ce qu'un danseur apparaisse et absorbe toute l'attention de Chrom. Univers Alternatif avec Daraen en danseur. Daraen homme x Chrom (m!Chrobin). Un OS purement basé sur un Chrom complètement amoureux de Daraen au premier regard.


**Note de l'auteur :**

Chapitre unique se déroulant dans un univers alternatif et centré sur le couple Daraen homme et Chrom (m!Chrobin).

Voici ce qui est sorti de ma tête lorsque je cherchais des fanarts de Daraen. Je trouvais par hasard un fanart de Daraen dans une tenue de danseur ressemblant à celle d'Íñigo, le tout en écoutant Ariel's tavern, une musique du RPG du jeu Wii _Last Story_. J'imagine d'ailleurs que c'est cette musique que les musiciens de l'histoire jouent.

Mon esprit étant bloqué sur un AU où Daraen serait un danseur ne quittait pas ma tête, je devais l'écrire.

Dans cet AU, Daraen est un danseur plegien n'ayant pas encore rencontré Chrom.

Physiquement, Daraen a son apparence de base, seul sa tenue change. Dans l'idée, c'est la même qu'Íñigo dans _Heroes_ , avec des colories différents et quelques subtiles différences. Chrom est fidèle à lui-même, hormis qu'il n'a pas rencontré Daraen.

 **Avertissement :**

 _Fire Emblem_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient.

Fanfiction classée T.

* * *

Chrom pousse la porte de la taverne, fatigué. L'homme aux cheveux bleus est suivi de sa petite sœur, Lissa, et de Frederick, son chevalier.

Une odeur âcre de vin se dégage des lieux et prend d'assaut les narines des visiteurs. Lissa ne peut s'empêcher de se plaindre.

– Pouah ! C'est pire qu'une porcherie !

– Princesse Lissa, je comprends votre dégoût mais avec de pareils commentaires, nous risquons de nous faire repérer.

La jeune fille affiche une moue vexée suite au commentaire du chevalier. Heureusement pour eux, le brouhaha général régnant dans le lieu leur permet de rester discret.

Chrom balaye la salle du regard. Le tavernier essuie des verres surveillant d'un œil ses clients, pour la majorité plegiens. Presque toutes les tables sont occupées par des hommes bruyants, buvant et jouant aux cartes. Les femmes sont rares. Le prince repère un homme seul, assis près de la scène dissimulée par un rideau. L'adulte a les cheveux roux et semble attendre, une bière à la main.

Chrom se penche vers Frederick.

– Ce ne serait pas lui ?

– Oui, je crois que vous avez raison votre Altesse.

Les voyageurs se déplacent et atteignent l'homme qui sirote sa boisson. L'individu les remarque et s'arrête de boire. Il aperçoit rapidement la marque sur l'épaule droite de Chrom.

– Vous voilà, j'ai cru que vous alliez laisser ce pauvre Gregor attendre.

– Nous avons été... ralentit en chemin.

Le groupe s'assoit autour de Gregor, Chrom et Frederick à ses côtés, Lissa en face de lui. Le chevalier est dos à la scène. L'homme est en armure et est ainsi assuré que la princesse est loin de l'étranger. Frederick n'apprécie guère ce lieu empestant l'excès. Il reste sur ses gardes, prêt à intervenir auprès de n'importe qui ayant un geste suspect auprès de sa princesse et de son prince.

– L'importance est que vous soyez là pour que nous puissions discuter affaire.

– Ce lieu ne me semble pas très adéquat pour ce genre de discussion...

Chrom voit l'expression méfiant de son protecteur. Il devine les pensées de Frederick. Gregor prend la parole, rapidement.

– Je comprends que des gens comme vous puisse être mal à l'aise dans ce genre de lieu... Je vous assure qu'avec tout le vacarme qui règne là il n'y a rien à craindre. Attendez un peu que des danseurs viennent se produire et nous nous entenderons à peine parler.

Frederick hausse les sourcils avec un léger dégoût. Gregor ne le remarque pas, s'abreuvant de sa boisson. L'homme n'est pas à sa première choppe de bière.

– Des pauvres femmes gagnent leur vie en se montrant ainsi, devant tant d'hommes ?

– Des danseurs j'ai dit. Hommes comme femmes viennent danser sur scène. Pardonnez mon impolitesse mais c'est typiquement ylissien de penser ainsi.

L'idée qu'un homme puisse danser devant eux perturbe Chrom. Sa petite sœur est là, et il n'a pas envie qu'elle voie quelqu'un de peu habillé et du sexe opposé devant elle.

Frederick ne semble pas apprécier la réponse de Gregor. Il tousse, signe qu'il désire changer de sujet.

– Donc... Vous seriez prêt à combattre au nom d'Ylisse ?

– Contre argent, je suis un mercenaire. Et je suis correct... bon c'est vrai que j'ai zigouillé mon dernier employeur mais il voulait que je l'aide à capturer une esclave en fuite. Une petite fille. Foi de Gregor, je suis un mercenaire mais j'ai des principes. Je reste un type correct.

Chrom serre les lèvres. Sa milice, les Veilleurs, a besoin rapidement de nouveaux membres face à la menace du roi de Plegia, Gangrel. Le prince d'Ylisse et Frederick voulaient rencontrer cet homme dont la force aurait, selon Lon'Zu, permit de rivaliser avec le khan Basilio lors d'un tournoi. Il est urgent et nécessaire pour les Veilleurs d'avoir de nouveaux guerriers dans leur rang et de renforcer leur motivation.

Les négociations s'annoncent mal.

Lissa est touchée par les paroles du mercenaire. L'idée qu'il ait pu risqué sa vie pour sauver une jeune esclave lui donne envie de lui faire confiance.

Le prince prend la parole.

– Justement, parlons de vos gages...

– Je préviens d'avance, plus il y a d'or, mieux je me bats.

Chrom ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre. Soudain, les rideaux de la scène sont tirés et dévoilent un jeune danseur. Vêtu d'une tenue dévoilant son ventre et ses épaules, ses vêtements sont dans des teintes violettes et noires. Des cordons dorés se terminant par des pompons décorent l'ouverture de sa veste, ornée de symboles en forme d'œil eux aussi dorées. Des voiles blancs pendent de ses manches noirs. Son pantalon noir est égayé par une ceinture de tissu violette.

– Concernant vos gains...

La peau du danseur est claire et ses cheveux d'un blanc pur. Des musiciens commencent à jouer. Un son doux de flûte, de luth et de tambour s'élève. Le jeune homme commence à danser, avec à chaque main une sorte de cerceau à pointes dorés.

Chrom réalise alors que le danseur doit avoir son âge.

– Je vous en prie, continuez votre phrase votre altesse. J'ai besoin de savoir, surtout que plus la rente est élevée, plus la mission est périlleuse. Un bon indice si vous refusez de m'en dire plus avant que j'accepte.

Le prince n'arrive pas à se concentrer, d'une part à cause des autres clients de la tavernes plus bruyants, d'autre part à cause du danseur. Son sourire est radieux et ses mouvements sûrs et gracieux. Il semble être indifférent à se montrer devant une salle entière.

– Chrom, vous allez bien ?

La voix de Frederick parvient à attirer quelques instants l'attention le prince. Le chevalier est dos à la scène et ne peut pas voir le spectacle.

– Je... Oui...

– C'est l'air de la taverne qui vous fait vous sentir mal ? Vous êtes soudainement rouge... Vous devriez peut-être sortir dehors.

– Non ! C'est passager !

Lissa se met à rire, gênant Chrom et provoquant la confusion de Frederick. Le prince est conscient d'avoir donné une réponse trop rapide.

Lorsque le danseur se déplace sur scène pour se rapprocher d'eux, Chrom est de nouveau absorbé par ses gestes.

Le prince ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Il ne parvient pas à détacher son regard. L'homme aux cheveux blancs est hypnotisant. Son corps souple est magnifique à contempler tandis qu'il exécute des pirouettes.

Le danseur tourne, tourne sur lui-même, entraînant ses voiles avec lui. Chrom perd le compte de tours qu'il exécute sur lui-même.

– Non ! Nous ne pouvons pas acceptez cela !

– Cela devrait vous arranger ! Vous pourrez me verser des gages moins élevés !

La discussion parvient à peine à l'esprit de Chrom. Seul le danseur existe à ses yeux à présent. Il est impressionné que l'homme ne soit pas étourdi après avoir tourné tant de fois sur lui-même.

L'homme arrête sa rotation et donne un balancement de hanches. Son regard parcourt la salle et vient se poser sur celui de Chrom. Le prince se sent rougir en voyant ses magnifiques yeux sombres l'observer l'espace d'un instant.

– Voyons Frederick, je ne trouve pas cela si exagéré ! Particulier certes mais raisonnable !

– Dame Lissa, reconsidérez les choses autrement, il est question de mener la guerre !

Les voix de ses compagnons sont perdues dans le bruit de la taverne. Elles ne sont pas assez fortes pour l'arracher de sa rêverie. Chrom continue d'observer le danseur aux mouvements beaux et gracieux. Il parvient à ressentir la passion qui émane de lui.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs bouge ses bras, donnant vie aux pans de tissus. Le prince est impressionné, il a l'impression que le danseur n'est plus seul sur scène, accompagné de créatures féériques.

– C'est à mes yeux indiscutable, sauf si vous avez une autre solution à proposer par rapport à ce point.

– Allez Frederick, ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous rencontrons un mercenaire au grand cœur.

– Chrom, mon seigneur, j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis sur la question... Votre avis est le plus important.

Les mouvements du danseur ralentissent. L'homme s'arrête doucement. Il s'immobilise, une jambe en avant, sur la pointe des pieds, un bras tendu devant lui et l'autre en direction du plafond. Les instruments deviennent silencieux.

Le danseur salue modestement son public. Les clients de la taverne l'acclament. Un homme se lève, monte sur sa table et le siffle. Les rares femmes le dévorent du regard.

Le visage du danseur se penche quelques secondes vers le sol avant de remonter. Ses yeux sombres et passionnés se posent sur Chrom. L'homme aux cheveux blancs lui sourit.

Lorsque le rideau se referme, le prince réalise qu'il n'a pas applaudi le danseur. Il aurait voulu que la prestation dure plus longtemps. Elle était beaucoup trop courte à son goût.

Chrom aurait souhaité voir l'homme danser encore.

– Chrom !

Le prince sent ses joues se rougir. Son esprit dérive sur le corps du danseur, à présent parti. L'homme était magnifique.

– Chrom !

Chrom revient à la réalité, sentant sa sœur le pincer. Il se plaint et s'énerve légèrement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Enfin, tu me remarques enfin ! Cela fait au moins une minute que j'essaie d'attirer ton attention ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la proposition de Gregor ?

Le prince s'aperçoit que Frederick le regarde inquiet et que le mercenaire semble se retenir de rire. Chrom réalise qu'il n'a rien écouté de la conversation. Il essaye de se rappeler des brides de mots, en vain. Son esprit le nargue et dirige toutes ses pensées vers l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

– Je... Ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre à vrai dire...

Chrom improvise, espérant que Frederick choisisse à sa place. Il ignore quelles conditions a pu imposer le mercenaire.

Il est conscient que son visage doit être aussi rouge que les cheveux de Sully.

– Dis que tu n'as rien écouté plutôt Chrom !

– Bien sûr que si Lissa... C'est juste que je ne veux pas commettre une erreur en recrutant ce mercenaire...

– Lon'Zu a dit que c'était un bon guerrier, il ne peut pas se tromper !

La princesse semble pleine de fierté en évoquant le guerrier feroxien. Le frère aîné sait que sa sœur apprécie beaucoup l'épéiste. Il espère qu'elle ne croit pas aveuglement en son jugement.

– Les gages que je vous demande ne sont pas si élevés, vous pouvez bien accepter Nowi dans votre groupe !

Chrom s'interroge immédiatement sur l'identité de Nowi. Il n'a aucune idée de qui il peut bien s'agir. Il ne parvient pas à deviner à son nom s'il s'agit d'une femme ou d'un homme.

Frederick s'oppose à son souhait.

– Les Veilleurs ne sont pas un groupe de nourrices ambulantes !

– Mais où irait Nowi ? Il est hors de question que des esclavagistes l'attrape à nouveau ! Refusez de l'aider et je ne m'engagerai pas pour vous !

Chrom se sent complètement perdu et dépassé par les évènements. Il lui semble que Gregor parlait d'esclaves avant l'arrivée du danseur. Le prince n'arrive pas à se souvenir précisément.

Cela lui rappelle une réunion avec sa sœur Emmeryn et ses ministres où il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'informer du sujet à l'ordre du jour. La reine avait rapidement compris la situation et avait réussi subtilement à lui faire comprendre le problème de la réunion. Frederick l'avait ensuite harcelé des heures afin qu'il ne recommence pas.

Chrom se lève de sa chaise et s'écarte de la table. Il invente une excuse.

– J'ai besoin de prendre l'air un moment.

Frederick fronce les sourcils, affichant une expression encore plus inquiète.

– Je savais bien que vous n'alliez pas bien. Peut-être couvrez-vous une maladie.

– Non... c'est... l'air de la taverne ! Comme a dit Lissa, l'odeur m'étouffe ! J'ai besoin de respirer de l'air frais un moment et tout ira bien. Reste avec ma sœur s'il te plaît.

Le chevalier est partagé. Inquiet pour son prince, il aimerait veiller sur lui. Il vient néanmoins de recevoir l'ordre de protéger la princesse. De Chrom et Lissa, la soigneuse est celle qui est la plus faible. Frederick décide d'obéir et de ne pas rejoindre Chrom.

Chrom parvient à atteindre l'extérieur de la taverne. Son chevalier a cru en son mensonge. Le prince se retrouve seul, dehors dans la nuit.

Il expire pour se détendre. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il doit faire pour se sortir de cette situation embarrassante.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus réfléchit, cherchant une solution. Seul le visage du danseur lui vint à l'esprit. Son cœur se met à battre plus fort.

Il se maudit, mordant sa lèvre.

Cela ne lui était jamais encore arrivé. C'est la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à contempler aussi intensément le physique de quelqu'un.

Il se demande ce qu'il lui arrive. Jamais il n'a ressenti de pareils sentiments que ce soit envers une femme ou un homme.

Chrom comprend alors. Il s'agit de quelque chose dont lui parlait souvent sa sœur aînée Emmeryn et dont il refusait de croire enfant.

Il a eu le coup de foudre pour le danseur.

Il a comme été frappé par un coup de thoron en pleine poitrine. Rapide et imprévisible.

Le prince gémit, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Un homme, il a fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'un homme, plegien en plus.

Il réfute son explication. Cela est impossible, ce danseur n'est qu'un inconnu. Et il ne peut pas se sentir attiré par un homme.

Emmeryn n'est ni mariée ni fiancée mais elle reçoit souvent des propositions refusées par ses ministres.

Chrom n'est pas naïf, il sait qu'un jour un noble lui présentera sa fille et qu'il devra l'épouser. Un mariage d'intérêt pour le royaume, uniquement basé sur des alliances et la diplomatie. S'il est chanceux, peut-être qu'il pourra aimer en retour son épouse, ou du moins s'entendre avec.

Non, il ne se liera pas à une femme de la noblesse, il épousera son danseur.

Le prince réalise l'absurdité de sa pensée. Il ne pourra jamais, le conseil n'acceptera jamais qu'il se marie avec un homme ou quelqu'un de sang plegien. Une personne du peuple.

De toute manière il ne reverra plus son danseur, un étranger de passage dans sa vie dont il ignore le nom.

Son danseur...

– Ce n'est même pas le mien !

– Un problème votre altesse ?

Chrom se retourne et découvre l'homme aux cheveux roux, Gregor. Le prince se demande depuis combien il est là et s'il l'a vu se lamenter.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas là pour vous pousser à accepter. Je devais juste... j'ai bu beaucoup de bières en vous attendant... enfin vous voyez...

Le mercenaire est confus, se disant que ses paroles restent impolies devant un membre d'une famille royale, malgré ses efforts.

Le prince se rappelle alors que sa réponse est attendue et qu'il n'a toujours pas trouvé de solution.

– Je réfléchissais à vos gages...

– Je ne suis pas coincé comme votre chevalier. Je veux dire, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'ai bien vu que vous étiez occupé à admirer la vue.

Chrom rougit. Il espère que la faible luminosité des lieux empêche le mercenaire de voir son visage.

– Un bon danseur oui, je n'ai pas regardé sa danse en entière. J'aurai... préféré voir une danseuse de toute manière.

Gregor rit doucement faisant comprendre au prince qu'il n'est pas dupe.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui vous jugerai là-dessus. Non... d'ailleurs ces préférences ne sont pas mal vu en Plegia contrairement à Ylisse. Il arrive même aux grandes familles d'organiser des arrangements de ce type. Je ne suis pas plegien, je parle par rapport au danseur.

– Vous vous trompez sur mon compte...

– C'est dommage... Je connais le danseur...

– Pour de vrai ?

Chrom réalise qu'il a couru droit dans le piège du mercenaire. Il est vain qu'il tente de ruser à présent. Il espère que Frederick et Lissa n'ont pas compris eux aussi.

Si pour autant ils ne voient pas son attirance d'un mauvais œil, ils auraient tous les deux une réaction particulière. Frederick serait capable de ramener de force le danseur à Ylisse pour faire plaisir à son prince. Quant à Lissa elle poufferait de rire et s'empresserait de prévenir sa meilleure amie Maribelle.

Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'ils réagiraient s'il tombait amoureux d'une femme. Son chevalier avait eu un comportement terrifiant lorsque, à cause de sa sœur, il était convaincu que le prince avait des sentiments pour Sumia. L'homme aux cheveux bleus n'a jamais rien éprouvé pour le chevalier pégase, si ce n'est de l'amitié. L'inverse est cependant vrai. Chrom feint d'être aveugle à ses sentiments afin d'éviter qu'elle ne se confesse. Une ruse qui fonctionne.

– Je peux vous le présenter, mais ce ne sera pas gratuit...

– Que voulez-vous en échange ?

– Je deviens votre mercenaire sous mes conditions.

Le prince se sent manipulé. Frederick ne doit jamais apprendre ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Chrom se gratte la nuque, gêné.

– Pour être honnête, je n'ai rien suivi à la discussion. J'aurai besoin que vous me les citiez à nouveau.

– Je dois auparavant vous prévenir de quelque chose dans l'intérêt de tout le monde. Mon ami danseur acceptera de vous rencontrer mais c'est tout. Une danse privée peut-être à la rigueur. Ne vous imaginez pas pouvoir le mettre sous vos royales couvertures.

– Pourquoi voudrais-je... Quoi ? Vous pensez que je...

Chrom devient plus rouge qu'il ne l'a été de toute la soirée. Il est sûr que même dans le noir la couleur de son visage est visible.

Jamais il n'a eu de telles pensées. S'il a la chance de rencontrer le danseur, il serait hors de question de le traiter ainsi. Passer du temps avec lui serait merveilleux mais aucunement de cette manière. Chrom ne ferait jamais de telles choses en dehors du mariage. Il s'illusionne cependant peu sur la réciprocité de ses sentiments et sur l'approbation de ses ministres.

Le prince réalise alors qu'il pense déjà à mettre une bague au doigt du danseur dont il ne sait rien. Un inconnu dont il ne connait pas la personnalité et encore moins le nom. Il a honte de ses propres pensées.

Gregor éclate de rire. Il faut de longues secondes au mercenaire pour se calmer.

– Écoutez, pour mes gages ce n'est pas urgent. Par contre, il faut que Nowi vienne avec moi ou que vous puissiez lui trouver un logis.

– Nowi ?

– Une esclave en fuite que j'ai aidé récemment. J'ai un trop gros cœur pour l'abandonner. Petite comme ça.

Le mercenaire positionne sa main à côté de lui indiquant une taille plutôt petite. Gregor se garde de préciser qu'il s'agit d'une manakete, une fille appartenant à la race des dragons. Le prince n'a pas besoin de la savoir pour le moment.

Chrom ne voit aucune opposition à émettre face à sa demande. Ylisse est contre l'esclavagisme.

Il pense que Frederick doit être trop méfiant pour avoir refuser d'aider une enfant.

– Nowi... Je suppose qu'il y aura bien une place pour elle dans un foyer ylissien ou au château. Si elle est encore enfant, peut-être qu'elle pourrait même trouver une famille adoptive.

– Merci prince Chrom !

Le mercenaire est satisfait et soulagé. Le prince sait qu'il aura des problèmes avec son chevalier. Il est prêt à payer le prix nécessaire pour voir le danseur.

– Si cet arrangement pouvait rester entre nous...

– Vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire. Même sous la torture je ne dirais rien. Je suppose que vous voulez aller voir Daraen maintenant ?

– Daraen ?

– Votre danseur.

Chrom sent son cœur battre. Il va pouvoir le rencontrer. Le danseur ne sera plus un inconnu voué à rester dans ses rêves. Daraen... le nom ne sonne pas ylissien mais lui semble si doux.

– Je vais prendre votre expression transie d'amour pour un oui, suivez-moi.

Gregor retourne dans la taverne immédiatement suivi du prince. En entrant, Chrom jette un rapide regard à Frederick et Lissa. Il est soulagé de constater qu'ils ne les ont pas remarqués. Leur attention est occupée par un groupe de clients ennivrés en compagnie d'une femme.

Le mercenaire le conduit dans des escaliers et le mène au couloir de l'étage. Chrom aperçoit le danseur, toujours dans sa tenue, se disputer avec un homme. Le prince le reconnaît comme étant le tavernier.

– Allons Daraen, se serait l'occasion pour toi d'obtenir une grosse somme d'argent.

– Dîtes à votre client d'aller voir ailleurs. Et puis, cela n'est pas dans notre accord !

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses, je te demande juste une exception !

– N'allez pas me faire croire que vous vous souciez de moi. Combien prendriez-vous sur ce qu'il a promis sans me le dire ? Et une exception est vite suivie d'une seconde n'est-ce pas ? Je ne changerai pas d'avis, je suis un danseur, c'est tout.

Le mercenaire grimace, comprenant à quel problème est confronté son ami. Chrom n'a pas la même compréhension mais devine que le tavernier veut forcer le danseur à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas.

Le prince s'avance, s'apprêtant à intervenir. Gregor le retient, lui faisant un non de la tête avant de lui montrer Daraen.

– Je crois saisir le problème... Il suffit que j'informe le client et il augmentera la somme à sa juste valeur. Il suffisait de me dire que tu n'as jamais...

Le tavernier attrape le danseur par l'épaule droite. Sa main se pose sur sa peau nue.

– Arrêtez immédiatement votre petit jeu !

Daraen envoie une magie de vent avec sa main droite sur l'homme. Le tavernier est projeté à l'autre bout du couloir, à l'opposé de Chrom et Gregor.

Le prince est impressionné. Son sort n'était destiné qu'à se défendre et non à blesser. L'attaque était précise, rapide et efficace.

– Tu peux toujours venir me demander tes gains pour ce soir ! D'ailleurs tu sais quoi Daraen ? À moins que tu acceptes la demande de mon client immédiatement...

– Je dois refuser combien de fois ! Allez-vous en occuper vous-même si vous tenez tant à cet argent !

– Félicitation Daraen ! Demain matin tu prends toutes tes affaires et tu pars !

Le tavernier part furieux, empruntant un autre escalier pour rejoindre ses clients.

Le danseur soupire de soulagement tandis que le mercenaire et le prince se rapprochent de lui.

– Bonsoir Daraen.

– Oh Gregor... Nowi est dans ma chambre, elle t'attend. Je pense que tu as vu que je ne pourrais plus la garder ici ?

– Tu as répondu ce qu'il fallait.

– Je vais devoir trouver une nouvelle scène maintenant.

Chrom observe le danseur, situé à moins d'un mètre de lui. À cette distance, il remarque que Daraen est moins grand que lui, mesurant presque une tête de moins. Il trouve cela adorable et s'imagine blottir l'homme plus petit contre lui.

Son ventre et ses épaules sont couverts de sueur. Le prince ne prête guère attention à ce détail, préférant observer sa musculature, beaucoup moins développée que la sienne.

– Vous devez être l'employeur de Gregor ?

Le regard de Chrom remonte sur les yeux de Daraen. Le prince hésite sur ce qu'il préfère physiquement chez le danseur. Ses cheveux d'un blanc pur ou ses iris sombres.

– Je... Oui, comment l'as-tu deviné ?

Daraen lui sourit avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux. Le prince ne parvient pas à empêcher son cœur de s'emballer encore plus.

– Vous êtes plutôt bien habillé pour un voyageur. Votre épée est de belle facture, et je me trompe peut-être, elle semble être un modèle unique. Vous êtes donc quelqu'un de riche. Votre maintien est celui d'un noble, confirmant le fait que votre bourse doit être bien remplie. Quant à vos vêtements ils ne correspondent pas à ce que portent les nobles plegiens, je dirais donc que vous êtes en voyage. Gregor cherchait un employeur et vous êtes avec lui. Or les routes sont dangereuses à cause des brigands. Je dirais donc vous êtes un noble en voyage qui a embauché Gregor pour le protéger.

Chrom est stupéfait par ses déductions. Le danseur est parfait. Il est mignon, doué dans son art, il sait utiliser la magie et est intelligent. Daraen incarne la perfection. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

– Je suis très impressionné...

– Ou alors je pourrais plus simplement dire que vous étiez à la même table que Gregor, juste à côté de la scène où je dansais. Nos regards sont d'ailleurs croisés n'est-ce pas ?

Le prince rit bêtement face à la légère taquinerie du danseur. Il se sent idiot devant lui.

– Donc... Tu t'appelles Daraen. Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer.

– Et vous, vous êtes ?

– Chrom, je m'appelle Chrom.

Le danseur murmure le nom pour lui-même plusieurs fois. Daraen devient alors rouge et se jette sol. Chrom est surpris par son mouvement. L'homme aux cheveux blancs est à genoux et face contre terre.

– Pardon votre altesse ! Je vous en ai pris pour un simple seigneur... Jamais je ne vous aurais parlé ainsi si j'avais su que vous étiez le prince d'Ylisse... Pardonnez mes manières monseigneur... je veux dire votre altesse !

Chrom ne sait pas comment réagir. Il a peur que d'autres personnes puissent entendre et apprendre que le prince d'Ylisse est parmi eux. Le comportement de Daraen lui rappelle un peu celui de Donnel, un fermier faisant parti de son groupe de guerriers. La réaction de l'homme est néanmoins beaucoup plus excessive.

Le danseur n'arrête pas de s'excuser rouge de honte. Le mercenaire se rapproche du prince et lui murmure à l'oreille.

– Il a la phobie des scolopendres aussi. Il s'endort souvent par terre et bave parfois dans son sommeil. Il se montre têtu comme une mule concernant sa santé et son travail. Ses capacités culinaires sont discutables, j'ai survécu à certains de ses repas. Il n'est pas aussi parfait que vous le croyez. La preuve est qu'il n'a pas vu que vous vous intéressez à lui. Ses yeux sont plus hauts vous savez.

Chrom, gêné, repousse le mercenaire qui semble fier de lui. Cela amuse beaucoup l'homme d'avoir détaillé un portrait péjoratif de son ami. Cela ne diminue néanmoins pas les sentiments que Chrom porte à Daraen. Au contraire, il trouve ses défauts et ses faiblesses adorables.

Le danseur est toujours au sol, bégayant toujours des excuses. Daraen n'a pas entendu un seul mot de Gregor.

– Hum, Daraen, c'est gênant... si tu pouvais te relever...

Le danseur, réagissant à son nom, arrête de s'excuser et se relève. Son visage est couvert de honte.

– Appelle-moi juste Chrom. Je ne prête pas attention à l'étiquette et pour tout dire, je ne l'aime pas.

– Je ne suis qu'un danseur... et vous vous êtes... enfin, comme vous voulez, si vous êtes sûr. Je vous promet Chrom que je garderais votre secret.

Voyant son employeur et son ami fortement embarrassés, le mercenaire se dirige vers la porte de l'une des chambres. Gregor compte les laisser seuls. Il ne pense pas que Daraen s'intéresse au prince, mais il compte accorder un moment privé à son futur commandant.

– Je vais dire à Nowi que nous partons demain.

– Je suppose que je devrais vous dire au revoir. Merci de m'avoir permis de voyager avec vous, de m'avoir offert ta protection.

– Sans toi Nowi aurait continué de croire que je lui voulais du mal. Je pouvais te permettre de rester avec nous en remerciement. Et tes talents nous ont permis d'avoir cette chambre sans payer.

– Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à trouver un nouvel employeur.

L'esprit de Chrom réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il refuse de quitter maintenant Daraen. Le prince désire le connaître plus. Une idée folle lui traverse la tête. Frederick sera furieux mais le danseur vaut n'importe quel sermon du chevalier.

– Je voudrais t'engager.

– Pardon ?

Le danseur est surpris. Il lui faut de longues secondes pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Gregor, qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre Nowi, s'arrête, curieux et amusé.

– Je... mène une petite milice de guerriers, les Veilleurs. J'aurai besoin de tes talents.

– Je sais tout juste tenir un poignard ! Et j'ai uniquement appris la magie pour mes prestations en plein air ! Je ne suis pas un combattant Chrom.

– Je pourrais t'apprendre à manier une épée. J'ai bien dans mon groupe un jeune fermier qui savait à peine tenir une lance du bon côté à son arrivée. Et puis ce n'est pas pour ça que je te veux... pardon que je veux te faire devenir un Veilleur.

Gregor a très envie de rire. Il observe les deux hommes de la même façon qu'il regarderait des acteurs joués une farce sur la place d'un village.

– Je... J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour motiver mes troupes. Tu... as beaucoup de talents... et tu n'es pas... je veux dire tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent. J'ai vu comment tu t'es débarrassé du tavernier. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. Je voudrais t'engager comme danseur et éventuellement t'enseigner les bases du combat. Je ne te demande pas de participer aux batailles avec nous, juste que cela peut être dangereux et qu'il voudrait mieux que tu saches te défendre... Tu serais payé, nourris et logé, comme Gregor.

Daraen commence à réfléchir à la proposition. Il pèse dans sa tête les avantages et les désavantages que lui apporterait ce nouveau travail. L'occasion de danser pour un prince ne se représentera jamais devant lui.

Chrom est anxieux. Il a très peu de chances que l'homme accepte de venir avec lui. Il sait que le khan Basilio a une danseuse dans ses troupes. Une femme nommée Olivia dont il se sert pour remonter le moral de ses guerriers. Sa demande est plausible.

– Vous êtes conscient que du sang plegien coule dans mes veines ?

– Je le sais. Cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi.

– Ma présence ne gênerait-elle pas votre entourage ?

– J'imagine qu'il y aura toujours des personnes avec de mauvaises pensées sur tes origines. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui détermine une personne. Non, c'est la personne elle-même qui se détermine.

Le danseur ouvre la bouche, surpris, poussant un faible cri d'étonnement. Daraen porte ses doigts gauches sur le dos de sa main droite. Le prince remarque alors pour la première fois des bandages, dissimulés partiellement sous la manche noire de son costume. Chrom ne s'attarde pas sur ce détail, pensant qu'il s'agit d'une blessure en voie de guérison.

– Et vous, cela ne salirait-il pas votre réputation de prince ? Celle de votre famille et de votre reine ?

– Ma sœur pense comme moi. Si en revanche tu crains pour ta vie... Je comprendrais que tu refuses...

Daraen continue de réfléchir. Le prince s'attend à un refus poli. Il aura au moins essayé.

– Si tu veux me donner ta décision demain matin, je...

– J'accepte votre proposition.

Daraen sourit sous le regard de Chrom qui se retient d'exprimer sa joie. Le prince n'en revient pas. Il va pouvoir apprendre à connaître le danseur et le garder dans son entourage.

Il en oublie les futures réprimandes de Frederick ainsi que de ce que pourra penser la cour et le conseil.

– Ce serait un honneur de danser pour vous Chrom.


End file.
